My Way Pretty Cure!
is one of the fan series created by Cure Lucky and the second season to her Third Generation. This season will start airing on September 4th, 2015, replacing Comet Drive Pretty Cure! and will be replaced by Atashi wa Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its theme is Nature Locations. Plot Three worlds called Pure Heaven, Deep Blueness and Lost Forest leaved in peace, before their common enemy attacked. Each Princess tried to protect her respective kingdom but failed and were reborned on Earth as three ordinary Japanese girls, not knowing about their past. 14 year old klutz Mizora Kotori always followed her elder sister, but now, decides to go her own way. Luckily for her, she meets a mascot called Cloud and learns that she is one of those reincornations and is also one of the girls to transform into a legendary warrior Pretty Cure and save her kingdom Pure Heaven, along with saving the other two kingdoms. Otherwise the world will suffer a devastating end. Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Princess Cloudia's reincornation, Kotori is a 14 year old klutz and, by the same token, can be a real airhead sometimes. In her younger years Kotori used to follow her elder sister Yumi, but now she notices her sister's being way more popular and succesful in various things, so decides to find her own way and become special. She likes the sky and always takes photos of it, thus her room is full of those photos. Her catchphrase is "I found my way!". She transforms into Cure Pilot, representing the sky, and her theme color is light blue. / Voiced by: Princess Lorelei's reincornation, Nami is a 15 year old talented girl who's almost perfect at drawing the sea and playing the guitar. However she can be snappish and even strict at times, though she deeply cares about her others. Nami and her divorced father who is a sailmen live in a large villa by the sea. She transforms into Cure Sailor, representing the sea and her theme color is teal. / Voiced by: Princess Lily's reincornation, Midori is a mysterious 14 year old girl who is Kotori's classmate and tends to stay distant, so nobody knows much about her. The only thing classmates know about her is that Midori is almost a genius, but harshly refuses to help others with anything. She transforms into Cure Ranger, representing the forest, and her theme color is green. Mascots Voiced by: Cloud is Kotori's bird-like mascot who is stubborn and energetic, thus does many things without thinking about them, but is often frightened by Deep. He came from Pure Heaven to find Princess Cloudia's reincornation and ends up his sentences with "~do!". Voiced by: Deep is Nami's shark-like mascot who's known for being rude and always arguing with Nami, though he cares about her as much as she cares about him. He came from Deep Blueness to find Princess Lorelei's reincornation and ends his sentences with "~pu!". Voiced by: Leaf is Midori's squirrel-like mascot who is quite, but way more friendlier then her owner. She came from Lost Forest to find Princess Lily's reincornation and ends up her sentences with "~fu!". Villains Doomsday is the main antagonist of the series. Thunder is the first villain to appear, but the last to join the good side and Cure Pilot's main enemy who later falls in love with her. Unlike other two, he seems to be not like a villain, being nice and friendly. However that's only his outer self, while Thunder's true self is cruel, but also depressed. His civilian alias is . Ouzumaki is the second villain to appear and Cure Sailor's main enemy who later falls in love with her and is also the second to join the good side. He is strict and serious and usually is seen with a katana. Being a self-critical person, Ouzumaki often practices his fighting skills. His civilian alias is . Pit is the third villain to appear and Cure Ranger's main enemy who later falls in love with her and is the first to join the good side. He is very antisocial and is rarely seen talking. His civilian alias is . Items is the Cures' watch-like transformation device. It can be activated by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Transformation Naturalis!". is the small pieces that the Cures need to collect. Some of them also can be used for the transformation and attacks. Locations is the kingdom of skies where Cloud comes from. is the kingdom of seas where Deep comes from. is the kingdom of greenery where Leaf comes from. Gallery Trivia *''My Way Pretty Cure!'' is the second season by Cure Lucky to have three Cures. The first is Shining Pretty Cure!. *''My Way Pretty Cure!'' is the only season to have no female villain. *''My Way Pretty Cure!'' is the only season where all of the Cures fall in love with the villains. *''My Way Pretty Cure!'' shows a similarity to My Wish Pretty Cure! in terms of the season's name. **There are also three Cures in each of both of them in the beginning. However, later the fourth Cure joins My Wish Cures, while My Way Cures keep being three. *''My Way Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the Cures need to save more than one kingdom. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:My Way Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky